


Love & Fear

by LillithsGarden



Series: Writing Advice In Action [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithsGarden/pseuds/LillithsGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poems about what Cas and Dean feel for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear

When I look at you  
My hands sweat like a twelve-year-old’s,  
Hiding skin mags under his bed and hoping  
Mom doesn't find them; my heart pounds  
And I'm a nice, juicy, hellhound porterhouse again.

You're the best buddy a guy could ask for,  
And I hate you.

The feeling of betrayal,  
That soft smile you sometimes wear,  
How you don't know half the day-to-day shit humans do.  
The love.

Loving you and knowing you feel the same way, too.  
And at the same time knowing it will never happen,  
'cause good shit never does. Never lasts.  
Only able to say:  
You're family, Cass. I need you.


	2. Love

Of all my father's creations,  
Even though I'm a thousand miles away,  
You're the most remarkable.  
A shining soul, loyal,  
A hero.

And yet, my love for you is different.  
I raised you from perdition,  
Wrapped in my grace on the flight out of hell.  
I have died,  
Killed,  
Fallen for you.

Had I the same orders,  
I would follow them again.  
Because of all my father's creations,  
It is you I love the most.


End file.
